


Sweet One

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Rare Kinks [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Cage, Collar, M/M, Nipple Play, Prostitution, Ring gag, Rope Bondage, Shibari, blindfold, blondfold, leash, male chastity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Percy undergoes an inspection of a sexual sort.Rare Kink: inspection





	Sweet One

“For once behave, this is an important man and you will be obedient.” A greasy haired man hissed at Percy as he tightened the ring gag in between Percy’s lips, keeping the raven-haired man’s mouth parted wide. 

Percy glared at the man before a blindfold being tied around his eyes cut off his vision completely and he focused on the way the ropes dug into his skin. He had seen the diamond design of the shibari come to life against his tanned skin, but now he felt it intensely and the smoothness of the leather sleeve that was covering his crossed behind his back arms. Percy adjusted his feet on the floor as he swayed forward but never fell thanks to the chains that were connected to the ropes and the back of the ring gag strap. 

“Welcome Sir, he is prepared for your inspection just as you requested.” Percy heard the owner simper when the door to the room opened. Percy stiffened slightly when a leather-clad hand cupped his cheek almost lovingly before his head was turned from side to side slowly. 

Percy heard a soft hum before the man pushed two of his fingers into Percy’s mouth, exploring every inch of his mouth and rubbing his tongue. Percy felt his eyes water behind the gag as he fought back his gag reflex and inhaled sharply when the fingers pulled out of his mouth allowing him to breathe again. 

“Such a pretty mouth he has.” The man spoke for the first time, it was dark and velvety smooth, it made Percy relax and let out a soft exhale and hung loosely in the ropes around his body. 

The now damp leather smoothed over Percy’s neck, collarbone and his other hand rested on Percy’s chest. Percy whimpered when the leather digits pinched his nipples lightly before taking his time to roll and rub them until they were tight across his chest. 

Percy arched into the touches that were still somehow gentle and had to swallow down a whine of displeasure when the cool air of the room brushed over the hardened nubs when the man moved away from his chest. The man dragged his fingers over the light muscle tone of Percy’s stomach and over the V that lead down to Percy’s groin. 

“Is the cage mandatory?” The man asked as he cupped Percy’s caged cock and gave a squeeze to the organ, Percy closed his eyes behind the fabric and tried not to thrust into the hand as his cock started to strain against the cage. 

“Yes.” The owner stated simply before falling silent again when the man let out a noise before moving his hand down to fondle Percy’s balls teasingly.

“It is a good look for him and wouldn’t let the fun end too early.” The man agreed as his hands smoothed down Percy’s legs and over his feet before moving to stand behind Percy. 

“No plug?” The man asked curiously as he groped Percy’s bubble butt before he pulled the cheeks apart to get a good look at Percy’s hole. 

“No, he is virgin tight.” The owner promised and Percy gasped when the cool leather of the man’s thumb pressed at his pucker. 

“Such a cute pink hole, I bet it looks amazing when it’s stretched around something.” The man murmured to Percy who shuddered and slumped when the man’s hands moved up his spine and caressed his shoulders. Percy gasped through the gag when his head was pulled back and a hand possessively lay across his bare throat. 

“I’ll take him, bring me the briefcase I left at the front desk.” The man stated firmly and Percy heard the owner give almost yip of delight.

“Don’t worry about a thing sweet one, you belong to me now and I take good care of my things.” The man purred low in Percy’s ear before pressing a kiss to Percy’s bare neck. 

“Thank you, now I have just transferred the agreed upon amount, thank you for contacting me about this item.” The man spoke like a well-seasoned businessman and Percy flushed at being referred to as an item but he knew how this place ran. 

“Thank you, Sir, a pleasure doing business with you.” The owner sounded extremely pleased and the door clicked shut again.

“It’s just you and me now sweet one, now I have a pretty blue collar and leash just for you. Once I put them on we will leave this place behind.” The man crooned as he unhooked the chains from the shibari and lowered Percy down onto his knees and Percy couldn’t help but lean against the man’s leg as his body trembled slightly. 

“I’ve got you sweet one.” The man stroked Percy’s hair before the blindfolded man gasped around the gag when soft, buttery leather was wrapped around his throat and a tiny click was heard as the collar locked into place and another click and a weight came from the front of the collar. 

“You can either walk or crawl out of here, it’s your choice.” The man said firmly as he pulled on the leash. Percy shakily got up to his feet, arms still trapped behind his back and vision took from him.

“Don’t worry sweet one you will spend plenty of your time on your hands and knees for me later.” The man purred as he tugged on the leash and Percy stumbled forward blindly. He had to trust this man to not let him fall; he didn’t know where they were going he just followed. 

Percy stumbled into a car and felt someone settle on a seat next to him; he heard a car door click shut and an engine start. Percy inhaled through his nose when he was suddenly pulled downwards and spread over his new ‘owner’s lap. A leather hand on his crossed arms like a ground point while the other hand smoothed up his inner thigh and lightly brushed over Percy’s balls again. Percy whimpered and squirmed on the man’s lap, feeling his interest growing against his hip. 

“I didn’t get a chance for a thorough inspection before sweet one, just relax for me.” The man said as he pressed his index finger against Percy’s hole. Percy stiffened up before relaxing as the man’s finger breached him, the leather easing the way. 

“So tight, I bet you haven’t been fucked in a long time hmm?” The man gently massaged Percy’s walls as he inched his finger into Percy deeper. Percy’s body shook a bit as he shook his head signaling no he hadn’t and his back arched when the man’s finger pressed against his prostate making him see stars in the darkness of the blindfold. 

“That will change sweet one.” The man promised getting a shiver from Percy who moaned weakly when the finger was tugged out and his upturned ass patted before the hand rested there. 

Percy stumbled out of the car, still bound and leashed to the man and he felt them going upwards in what he assumed was an elevator, which he hoped was a private one considering his state of dress. 

“Here we are sweet one, now on your knees real easy.” The man coaxed Percy back down onto his knees; Percy was pleased to feel a cushion below his knees. 

“Do you want to know who I am sweet one?” The man asked curiously and Percy tried to talk but the gag got in his way, luckily the man understood and Percy worked his jaw when it was removed. 

“I know who you are... Nico.” Percy breathed out.

“How did you know it was me?” Nico asked sounding only slightly surprised as he untied the blindfold and beautiful sea green eyes looked up at him contently.

“You said I had a pretty mouth and well your nickname for me was always sweet one.” Percy blushed as he got a good look at Nico.

“I’m sorry I had to go about things this way.” Nico knelt down to cup Percy’s chin with his fingers.

“Things happen, how did you find me?” Percy leaned into the touch relaxing further.

“I heard about your mother and did some digging. I found out that man sold you to settle his gambling debts.” Nico’s anger was obvious. 

“It doesn’t matter, I was too much of a loose cannon for them to put me in with the others for public use, they were just waiting for someone to come to buy me and put me in my place.” Percy was thankful he had put up such a fight and even more thankful it was Nico who had found him first. 

“Let me take care of those ropes.” Nico ducked his head and worked on untying the shibari knots and removing the leather sleeve. Percy moaned when feeling rushed back into his limbs before all but melting against Nico when the Italian settled behind him and let Percy relax against his chest. 

“Don’t.” Percy blurted out when Nico’s fingers went to unbuckle the collar and leash. “I like them, makes me feel like I belong to you and no one else.” 

“Then on they will stay sweet one,” Nico promised and smiled when Percy twisted around to properly kiss him. 

“Thank you, my love.” Percy murmured against Nico’s lips. 

"My Percy.” Nico murmured back as he curled Percy closer and laid a hand on the leather collar possessively.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested to this found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231975


End file.
